A Christmas Detour
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: Based on the movie of the same name. When Spock's flight to see his fiance and future in-laws is grounded due to a blizzard, he must turn to a most unusual road trip with three complete strangers to arrive in Manhattan by Christmas. Jim/Spock Bones/Carol Marcus
1. Chapter 1

The air was slightly chilled, though to Spock, it seemed absolutely frigid. He strode down the busy street, wind turning the tips of his ears and cheeks a slight emerald color. There were throngs of people bustling about the streets preparing to celebrate the Terran holiday, Christmas. Spock didn't know much about Christmas, what he did know having come from his mother. She absolutely loved everything about the winter season. His father deemed it illogical, but, for Spock, those memories were cherished. The trill of his communicator brought Spock out of his thoughts. He promptly answered.

"This is Spock."

"Spock." came the deep voice in response. Spock knew that voice instantly.

"Stonn." he greeted.

"Have you boarded the shuttle yet?" Stonn inquired.

"Negative. I am on my way."

"Contact me when you have." Abruptly, Stonn ended the call. If Spock were fully human, he would have been surprised, maybe offended. As it were, he was half Vulcan. Logically, he knew that Stonn was simply being just that. Vulcan. Still, part of Spock, obviously the human part, wished that Stonn would be more relaxed. In all of the Terran stories his mother read to him as a child, marriage was between two people who were passionately in love with each other. He was supposed to marry Stonn in June. There was nothing passionate about his relationship with the older Vulcan. The Vulcan part of Spock told him that this union was logical. Bringing their two families together would help both parties back on his home world. When Spock left Vulcan for Earth, he knew that he had disappointed his father and shamed his family name. By marrying Stonn, he would ensure that honor was restored to his family and, just maybe, make his father proud of him. It was illogical, but it was what he hoped, all the same.

~x~x~x~

"C'mon, c'mon! We're gonna miss the flight!" yelled an exuberant blonde as he ran down the street, dodging passersby left and right.

"Yeah, yeah." grumbled his companion. Jim Kirk turned his head to smirk at his friend. "Watch out where you're going, fool!" Leonard McCoy yelled.

"Aw, c'mon Bones! I'm as agile as a cat!" As he laughed, he came to an abrupt halt, slamming into a random holiday shopper, sending them both to the ground. When Jim righted himself, he looked down to see a pretty brunette with her shopping bags strewn across the sidewalk.

"Well, hello there." he said in his flirty voice. Leonard rolled his eyes and helped the woman to her feet.

"This way, Casanova." he said, dragging Jim away by the arm. Leonard didn't let go of the blonde until they reached the shuttle terminal. They checked in and, by the time they reached the waiting area, the shuttle was already boarding. They got in line, ready to make the Christmas trip from San Francisco to Manhattan, New York.

~x~x~x~

Once he had boarded the shuttle, Spock quickly found his seat and strapped in. He pulled out his communicator and messaged Stonn. This was a very important trip he was making. He was flying to New York to meet Stonn's parents for the first time and spend Christmas with them. He was hoping to make a good impression on his soon-to-be in-laws. Getting a short and to the point response, Spock put his communicator away and looked up. When he looked to the side, he locked eyes with the man beside him, staring into the most beautiful, vibrant blue eyes he had ever seen. Spock felt his cheeks flush slightly before he was able to control himself.

"Hey. Name's Jim." the man said cheerfully, breaking the silence. He stuck out his hand for Spock to shake. The man beside Jim scoffed at his friend.

"Vulcans don't do touch, Jim." he said. The blonde's smile fell as he stared at Spock.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You do not have to apologize." Spock spoke for the first time. Jim smiled shyly and turned to stare ahead. Moments later the attention of the three men was diverted to the seat next to Leonard. A pretty blonde woman sat down next to him and turned, smiling.

"Hello." she greeted with an obvious accent.

"Well, hello there." Leonard drawled, southern accent growing thicker. Jim rolled his eyes and grinned at Spock.

"I'm Carol Marcus. You are?" she asked.

"Leonard McCoy and this buffoon is Jim Kirk." Leonard answered, jerking his thumb at his friend.

"Hey!" Jim exclaimed, indignantly. Carol just laughed slightly and leaned forward so that she could see Spock, who was looking on with curiosity. She brought her hand up and separated her fingers in the ta'al. Spock returned the gesture.

"Spock." he introduced himself simply.

"Nice to meet you." Leonard looked from one to the other then to Jim.

"Now _that's_ how you greet a Vulcan." he said. Jim just huffed like a petulant child. Spock decided that this was going to be a long and taxing ride, sitting beside Jim Kirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock would have sighed were he human. Jim had talked, non-stop, for the past hour and a half. The Vulcan attempted to meditate during this time, but found he was unable to quell the irritation he felt. Finally, Jim stopped talking only to pause and start again.

"So, where are you going?" he asked. Spock debated on whether or not he should reply, but, in the end, decided he would do almost anything to cease Jim's inconsequential chatter.

"Manhattan." he responded after a moment's hesitation.

"Spending Christmas there, huh? With family?"

"No. My father is on Vulcan. I am going to meet my intended's parents." At that statement, Jim whistled.

"Meeting the parents. You must be nervous."

"Vulcans do not get nervous." Spock said primly.

"When's the wedding?" Jim continued digging.

"The bonding ceremony is in June." Jim made a surprised face.

"June? And you haven't met her parents yet?"

"His. And, no." Thankfully, Jim didn't ask anymore questions. Leonard turned from his deep conversation with Carol and fussed at him.

"Jim, will you shut up?! You're talking the hobgoblin's damn pointy ears off!" Jim just glared at the man and crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly, the shuttle jerked and pitched to the side. Spock inhaled sharply and grabbed the armrests in a white-knuckle grasp. Jim reached for his armrests a moment after Spock and accidentally clutched Spock's hand. What they hadn't taken into account was that they shared one armrest. Spock's face turned green. Not seeing this, Jim just tightened his grip on Spock's hand as the shuttle pitched to the other side. After the shuttle jerked one more time, the pilot's voice came over the intercom system.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we're going to land at the port in Buffalo. There's a blizzard that's only getting worse. We can't make it through. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and there are no loose items that can injure someone. Brace yourselves. It's going to be a bumpy ride." After the announcement was over, Spock turned to Jim.

"You may release my hand now." Jim looked down in surprise and turned a deep scarlet color as he realized that, yes, he was indeed holding Spock's hand. He jerked his hand away swiftly and turned away. Spock, for some illogical reason, felt disappointment at the loss of physical contact. That was pushed from his mind as the shuttle touched down.

~x~x~x~

Stepping out into the blizzard was highly uncomfortable for Spock, to say the least. He was dressed for a New York winter, but _this_ was far worse. Jim, stepping up behind Spock, noticed the green color rising in Spock's cheeks, nose, and ears from the wind. Without thinking, he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, handing it to the frozen Vulcan.

"Here. You look like you could use it more than me." he yelled over the howling wind as they walked to the terminal. At first, Spock declined the offer, but after a moment of giant snowflakes beating down on his face. He gingerly took the scarf from Jim's hand and wrapped it around his neck and the lower half of his face.

"Thank you." he replied, voice muffled by the scarf. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes meeting for, what seemed like, forever. The moment was broken when Leonard barged through, right between them.

"Well, that was polite, Bones." Jim mumbled. The three men and Carol walked into the relative warmth of the terminal and gathered with the other passengers of the grounded shuttle. Once everyone was in one place, an employee quieted everyone so that he could speak.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience. It looks like the blizzard will take a while to pass, so you will be here in Buffalo at least overnight." Murmurs swept through the crowd. "We have a hotel a few blocks away that has enough rooms for you all to stay, free of charge of course. If you'll gather your things, you can make your way to the bus stop just outside and you'll be taken to the hotel."

"Dammit!" Leonard cursed under his breath. Carol looked at him, a little surprised.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothin'" he grouched. Jim stepped up from behind them.

"He's going home to visit his daughter. He doesn't get to see her much." he answered. "Mother's a bitch." he muttered. Carol's eyes softened as she looked at Leonard, sympathy written all over her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said. Leonard just grunted in response. As everyone made their way to the buses outside, Jim fell back in step with Spock, who had no idea why the human seemed to be so enthralled with him. He walked through the crowd swiftly, attempting to loose the three. Finally, as he reached the bus, there was no sight of them. He was at the end of a short line and, as he stepped through the threshold, the driver began closing the door. Suddenly, an arm shot in and stopped the door from closing.

"Room for three more?" Jim asked, grinning from ear to ear. Spock just stared at him for a moment before responding.

"I thought I had lost you." The blonde laughed as he, Leonard, and Carol entered the bus behind Spock.

~x~x~x~

Spock stood, alone, in the lobby of the hotel, brows furrowed in concentration. He had two days to get from here to Manhattan. It was approximately six hours away. He could wait for the blizzard to pass and the shuttle to leave, there was no telling how long that could take, or he could take a bus from here to there. Deciding that the shortest route would be the bus, Spock gathered his few belongings from the floor and headed back out in the blizzard. When he reached the bus stop, there were two figures huddled inside the tiny shelter of plexiglass. When he neared, he let out an annoyed breath as soon as he was able to discern the identity of the two. It was Leonard and Carol. At least Jim wasn't there, which was odd since he seemed to be attached to Leonard's hip. As Spock approached the shelter, Carol turned her head and smiled brightly.

"Spock!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh great, the hobgoblin." Leonard muttered at the same time. Choosing to ignore the surly man, Spock responded to Carol.

"I might ask you the same thing." he said evenly. Leonard rolled his eyes and Carol smiled again.

"Well, Leonard decided to take the bus to Manhattan instead of waiting for the shuttle. I assume you had the same idea." Spock nodded and huddled into the shelter with the other two.

"Where is Jim?" Spock asked, curious. Leonard blew out a breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea where that idiot went." Spock nodded and, a moment later, his communicator went off. Stepping out of the shelter and away from the other two, he answered the call.

"Stonn." he greeted.

"Spock. Where are you?" Stonn said sternly.

"The shuttle has been grounded due to a blizzard."

"Are you going to make it here in the next two days?"

"I do not know."

"My parents do not think it is wise to bond until you have met." Spock reeled for a moment. His father was waiting on this union. If it didn't happen soon, he would be disappointed...again.

"But, they are going back to Vulcan after Christmas."

"Yes." Spock looked over at the two humans when he felt he was being stared at. Carol and Leonard were watching him with strange looks on their faces. He had to wonder if he looked as distressed as he felt.

"I must go." he told Stonn before ending the call. He walked back into the shelter and looked straight ahead, deep in thought.

"What happened?"Carol asked. Spock didn't even think before answering.

"My intended wants to put off the bonding. My father will be most disappointed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said sincerely. Just then, a large vehicle pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down to reveal none other than Jim Kirk. He grinned at them.

"Need a ride?" he asked. Leonard, gratefully, opened the back door and got in. Carol got in after him, leaving Spock standing on the sidewalk. "Well?" Jim prodded.

"I will only go if you agree to split the cost. I cannot allow you to pay for the entire trip yourself." Spock responded.

"Not gonna happen." Jim said.

"If we split it four ways will you get your ass in the car?" Leonard asked from the back seat.

"Agreed." Spock nodded, going around the car and getting into the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are you nervous about meeting the in-laws?" asked Carol from the back seat. Spock turned in his seat to look at her.

"No. Vulcans do not get _nervous_ " he responded. Jim took his eyes off the road to look at the Vulcan for a moment.

"Oh, come on. You can allow yourself to feel every so often."

"I cannot."

"Why the hell not?" Leonard asked. Spock took a breath. He wasn't sure he should tell them, but, for some reason, he felt compelled to.

"My mother was human." he said simply.

"So, Vulcans _do_ feel." Jim stated. Spock looked at him for a moment before going on.

"You misunderstand. My father is the ambassador to Earth. It was logical that he marry a human. After all, his job is to observe and study humans and their customs." Jim looked over again.

"I don't believe that."

"What?" Spock asked, incredulous that this stranger was challenging what he was saying.

"Why would a logical Vulcan put up with and have a child with an illogical human? I say he married her because he fell in love with her. Therefore, Vulcans feel." Jim said smugly. He was proud of himself for throwing Spock off kilter. There was silence for a moment, until Carol spoke up.

"You said was." Spock turned again and quirked an eyebrow at her. "When you were talking about your mother, you said was." Spock got very still. His face completely closed off and became stony. A minute passed in complete silence and Carol thought that she had asked a wrong question and had offended Spock somehow. When he finally spoke, it was quiet, almost too quiet to hear.

"My mother became ill when I was a child. She passed away when I was twelve Terran years old." Everyone in the car remained quiet as they looked at Spock. Even Leonard, who had been looking out the window at the snow, turned his head to view the Vulcan.

"I'm sorry." Carol said, just as quiet as Spock, who nodded in acceptance of her words. Jim looked over at Spock, sympathy written all over his expressive face.

~x~x~x~

"You are on your way. Good." Stonn said into his communicator. "When will you be here?"

"We are having to go slow due to the blizzard, but we are driving through the night. We should arrive by morning."

"We?" Stonn asked. Spock glanced across the restaurant at his three companions, mind racing, trying to come up with what he should say. For some illogical reason, he didn't want to tell Stonn the truth. He just didn't think he would understand. Finally, Spock replied.

"A couple I met. Leonard and Carol. They rented an SUV and agreed to drive me to Manhattan." He winced slightly at the lie. Vulcans did not lie. Well, he _was_ half human. His peers had rubbed that in his face his entire life.

"I look forward to meeting them."

"Meeting them?" Spock asked.

"Yes. I must meet the people who were kind enough to take you with them." Spock opened and closed his mouth for a moment, wondering what he should say.

"I must go. Leonard and Carol are calling me."

"Very well. I shall see you soon." With that, Spock closed the communicator. He walked across the restaurant and into the bathroom. Stopping at the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You just lied to your fiance." he accused. "Vulcans are not supposed to lie." Unbeknownst to Spock. Leonard had entered the bathroom as he was talking to himself in the mirror. The man stopped for a moment, until he was sure Spock was finished speaking. He walked past Spock, muttering on the way.

"Jim's looking for ya, hobgoblin." Slightly startled, Spock straightened and left the bathroom, Leonard's curious gaze following him.

~x~x~x~

Out at the table, Jim noticed a PADD sticking out of Spock's bag. He had insisted on carrying the thing with him. He reached over and took it out of the front pocket. Looking at it, Jim saw that it was, luckily, written in Standard.

"Um, I don't think Spock is the kind of person that will appreciate you going through his things." Carol spoke up.

"I just want to know more about him." Jim turned his attention to the device. "Seventy-five traits of the perfect man." he read aloud. Carol giggled.

"I don't think Spock put that list together."

"Well, he sure did check the list off. Emotionally mature. Check. Honesty. Check. Must have good oral hygiene. Check. Oh wait, look! This one's not checked. Must have a good sense of humor." Carol looked from the PADD to Jim.

"Do you think it's about his fiance?" she asked. Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably. Makes since. Haven't seen many Vulcan comedians around."

~x~x~x~

Later, Spock was standing at the salad bar, refilling his water. Jim came up behind him.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Spock glanced up in the direction he had been staring before he decided to get more water. There was a couple sitting at a table, staring into each other's eyes.

"Look." Spock said. Jim looked over at the two. Spock began again. "They seem to be in love. Just like the Terran fairytales my mother used to read me. Soulmates." Jim scoffed.

"Or, maybe she's biding her time before breaking his heart and leaving him for another man." Spock looked over at Jim.

"Spoken like someone who has been in such a situation." he said before turning and walking away, leaving Jim staring after him.

~x~x~x~

They were back on the road, Leonard and Carol deep in conversation. Jim looked into the rearview mirror at the large board in the very back.

"I like your collage." he said. Spock looked at him.

"It is not a collage. It is a vision board." Abandoning her conversation with Leonard, Carol turned her eyes to the front of the car.

"I've heard of that. Saw it on a talk show once."

"Yes. It is supposed to aid you in focusing on what you want in life. You put pictures up of things you desire."

"Huh. I'd need more than a board to focus my life." Spock looked at him, a blank expression on his face.

"You would need the Great Wall of China." Leonard burst out laughing as Jim sputtered.

"Did you just make a _joke_?" he asked, incredulous. The corners of Spock's mouth just turned up in an almost smile.

~x~x~x~

Later in the car ride, everyone was asleep. Except for Jim, of course. He looked over at the sleeping Spock and smiled gently. The Vulcan didn't look so severe in his sleep. His brows were unfurrowed and smooth and his mouth was lax, instead of being drawn into a line. Jim's attention was directed elsewhere when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like it was coming from the engine.

"Damn." he said, unintentionally waking Spock up.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"I think something's wrong with the engine. Listen." Jim said. Spock was silent for a moment and, indeed, heard a strange noise coming from somewhere in the car. "Could be the transmission." Jim attempted to diagnose the problem. Having hearing better than Jim's, Spock was soon able to tell that the noise was coming from the back of the car, instead of the front. Looking back, he saw Leonard and Carol leaning on each other, fast asleep. Carol's mouth was open and, Spock discovered, the noise was coming from her mouth. She was snoring.

"Look." Spock said. Jim glanced back and cracked up laughing, trying to stay quiet so that he wouldn't wake the two. They both ended up staring at each other as Jim's laughs died down.

"I apologize." Spock said.

"For what?"

"For making assumptions about you. I should not have assumed that you have had your heart broken, as humans say. I was just attempting to figure out why you were not going home for Christmas."

"Who said I wasn't going home?"

"Leonard said that you were going with him to Georgia." Jim sighed.

"Bones and his big mouth." he grumbled. He looked over at Spock, studying him for a moment. Suddenly, Spock yelled and pointed.

"Look out!" Jim jerked the wheel to one side, then to the other as he tried to correct the vehicle. The swaying of the SUV and Jim and Spock's yelling woke Leonard, who cursed, and Carol, who screamed. The vehicle came to an abrupt stop when it smashed into a short fencepost.


	4. Chapter 4

The inn was all decorated for Christmas. Spock, Leonard, and Carol stood in the lobby, covered in snow.

"We've had a slight accident." Carol told the confused-looking clerk. Leonard scowled and glared at Spock.

" _Someone_ thought they saw a bunny." Spock just closed his eyes and tilted his head up.

"It had the form of a Terran rabbit. I simply did not wish for Jim to hit it."

"Oh, _sure_." Suddenly, the door opened and the wind gusted into the small lobby, accompanied by copious amounts of snow. All four people were watching the door as Jim huddled in, looking, for all intents and purposes, like the abominable snowman.

"How is the car?" Carol asked, eagerly. Jim winced at her question.

"Well, I spoke with Ned at the car shop-" The clerk cut Jim off.

"Oh, Ned, he's good!" he said, enthusiastically. Jim gave him a look and he quieted down. It was Spock who got everyone back on track.

"What did he say about the SUV?" Jim looked at the Vulcan and continued.

"Well, he said that when we went off the road, it damaged the axel. When we went into the ditch, it wrecked the radiator. And, when we hit the fencepost, it messed up the deferential." he finished.

"Well, what's he going to do about it?" Carol asked. Jim hesitated for a moment before answering with a grim expression.

"Nothing." Spock raised his brows in shock.

"Nothing?" he asked. Jim shrugged.

"He's closing up the shop early for Christmas Eve. He said he'll look at it in the morning."

"Oh, just great! Morning. Guess we're spending the night in Christmastown." Leonard grouched.

"Alright." the clerk began, leading everyone upstairs. "We've only got two rooms left." He unlocked and opened one of the room doors and looked back at the small group.

"Two rooms?!" Jim was, seriously, sick of this town already.

"Alright, alright." Carol decided to be mediator. "Leonard, you and Jim are roomates, correct?" At man's nod, she continued. "Well, you and Jim room together and Spock and I will room together. Problem solved." she said, quite proud of herself and her problem solving skills. Everyone agreed to the her suggestion and separated into their designated rooms. Before the doors closed, Jim made a proposal.

"How about we get settled and I'll take us out for Christmas Eve dinner. My treat."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Carol agreed.

"You are not required to do that." Spock chimed in.

"I know." Jim said. "I want to. Besides, I just might be able to make _someone_ laugh." he finished, looking at Spock. Leonard scoffed.

"Wouldn't _that_ be a Christmas miracle." Spock decided to ignore them both and entered his and Carol's room.

"Oh! Dasher's Dine and Pub is a great place to eat." the clerk, who no one had noticed was still standing in the hallway, said.

"What's it called every other time of the year?" Leonard asked. The clerk looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Dasher's Dine and Pub." he repeated, slowly.

"Oh!" Leonard said, melodramatically. Jim just laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder before making his way into their room.

~x~x~x~

As Spock made his way through the streets of the small town, they noticed that it appeared as though Christmas had vomited all over the place. There was an excess of bows, bells, and trees, all decorated to the point that it was obnoxiously cheery. Still, it seemed nice, warm. Spock didn't know what was happening to him, but he could finally see what his mother had been talking about when she said it was the best time of the year. Jim came up behind Spock.

"It's great, isn't it?" he asked. Spock's lips turned up slightly.

"Beautiful." he said quietly, reverently. Jim grinned at him. Seeing Spock like that was beautiful in and of itself. The tall, lean Vulcan was quite a sight to behold. The look on his face was no longer the severe one he always wore, but one of wonder. His chocolate eyes had softened, as if he was lost in a memory. Jim felt a pang of longing when the expression left Spock's face. He turned to Jim.

"Where are Leonard and Carol?" he asked.

"They said they would catch up later." Spock and Jim were silent for a moment, just taking in the sights. It was Spock who broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Jim looked surprised.

"What?"

"Why will you not go home for Christmas? It is my understanding that humans typically celebrate this time of year with their families." Jim stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"When you were talking about soulmates back at that restaurant-" Jim started.

"You did not believe in such a concept." Spock interrupted. Jim smiled.

"I used to." he said simply. Spock was gazing at him in wonder. "I thought I had found _the one_. Turned out, she wasn't _my_ one." Spock quirked a brow at Jim's confusing statement. He waited for the man to continue. "She dumped me." At Spock's lost look, Jim reiterated. "She left me." Spock nodded this time. "For my brother." he went on. Spock's brows furrowed this time, clearly not happy with the turn of events in Jim's story. "They're engaged now. I just figure, it would be too awkward to go home. I wouldn't know whether to hug him or to punch him."

"Jim, I am sorry." Spock said, sincerely. They both stood there, gazing into the other's eyes when a flash went off. They both turned their heads to see Carol wearing a Santa hat and holding a camera.

"Got'cha!" she exclaimed, giggling. Leonard's eyes flicked up then back to the two, grinning evilly.

"Under the mistletoe, no less." Jim looked up. Yup, indeed, there was mistletoe hanging directly above them from a sign that had been put up. Carol looked absolutely giddy as she encouraged them.

"C'mon!" she said. Spock looked at Jim, curiously.

"What is mistletoe?" he asked. Jim turned red as he stuttered out an answer.

"U-um. I-it's just this plant that people put up. Kind of a Christmas tradition." When he stopped, Leonard took over for him, still grinning.

"You're supposed to kiss whoever you're standing under it with." He smirked as Spock turned a light shade of green. Jim stared at Spock's face. He was cute when he blushed. The blonde found himself blushing again at the thought.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." he said. Carol sighed.

"In the spirit of Christmas?" she asked. Jim looked at Spock, who was looking down, a moment longer. Suddenly Jim announced that he was hungry.

"Let's go!" he said. Carol looked defeated and turned to follow Spock and Jim. Suddenly, Leonard leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. When she whirled around to look, unbelieving, at him, he was staring straight ahead, face pink.

~x~x~x~

They were all sitting around a small, round table in Dasher's Dine and Pub, reading the menus.

"Not exactly any festive food here." Leonard said.

"When I was younger," Jim began, deciding to tell a Christmas story from his childhood. "My dad would always make this large turkey." He stared off into the distance. "Sam, my brother, and I would sneak downstairs and each eat a piece of turkey before we opened our presents. Dad would always blame me for the missing pieces, but Sam would take the blame every time." A gentle smile had graced Jim's lips during his story. Spock couldn't help himself and was staring at those lips, quite obviously. Carol smiled at him.

"Do you have a Christmas story Spock?" she asked. Spock looked at her before looking down.

"As you may know, Christmas is not celebrated on Vulcan." Carol's face fell in disappointment. "However," he continued. "As my mother was human, she would often decorate our residence with hand-made ornaments and decorations. When I was a child, I would help her make the decorations and, on Christmas Eve, I would sit in her lap, in her favorite chair, and we would eat her special homemade cookies as she read ' _A Visit from Saint Nicholas_ '. Jim was close enough to Spock that he was able to see tears begin to form. Just as soon as they were there, they were gone. "I miss her." Spock whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Well, maybe you can pass on that tradition to your new family. After all, Christmas is what you make it." Jim said, grabbing a roll from the basket that had been set down when nobody noticed. Carol began to talk.

"Jim's right."

"How so?" asked Leonard.

"We were all complete strangers a couple of days ago. Now, here we are, sharing a holiday meal, like good friends."

"Right." Jim said. "Maybe we should take this moment to reflect on what we're grateful for in our lives." He went to take a large bite of the roll, only to yell in pain. The roll was solid, like a rock. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "And, obviously, this bread doesn't make that list." He tapped the roll on the table to demonstrate just how hard it was. A small snort and quiet laugh came from beside Jim. Everyone whipped their heads around to look at Spock, who was emerald and holding a hand over his mouth.

"Haha! I made you laugh!" Jim exclaimed. "By the way, that was adorable." Spock said nothing, going greener than he was before. After a moment of silence from the group, a slow song came over the speakers of the restaurant. Carol gasped and her eyes widened in pure excitement.

"Let's dance!" she said, pulling Leonard's hand. Begrudgingly, the man went along with her, leaving Jim and Spock staring after them.

"You know what?" Jim asked Spock.

"What?"

"They have the right idea. C'mon, let's dance." Spock looked at Jim as if he had grown two heads.

"No thank you."

"C'mon, c'mon! Out, out." Jim said, scooting over, pushing Spock out of the booth. When he finally forced the Vulcan to stand, he stood as well and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. Once there, Jim pulled Spock against his chest and began to lead the dance. He was right in his assumption that Spock didn't know how to dance and had the bruised toes to prove it. Still, he thought this was rather nice. He pushed the little voice that kept telling him to keep his distance away. He knew Spock was engaged, but, right now, it didn't matter. Spock, for his part, swayed along with Jim and attempted to keep his feet to himself. He had never danced before, and found that it was a pleasant experience. He had to wonder, though, if it was the dancing or being this close to Jim. It seemed he had developed an...affection...for the man. That thought scared him, but he wasn't willing to let this moment go just yet. Taking a chance, he laid his head down on Jim's shoulder, reaching an almost meditation-like calm.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the restaurant, all four people walked down the sidewalk, heading back to the inn. Suddenly, Carol's eyes lit up and she grabbed Leonard's arm.

"I want to get some stocking stuffers!" she said, dragging him off. Jim laughed.

"We'll meet you back at the inn!" he yelled after them. Jim looked over Spock, who was shivering from the cold. "Some Christmas Eve this turned out to be." he said, casually. Spock looked away.

"It was perfect." he mumbled. Jim looked at the Vulcan in shock.

"Did you just say it was perfect?!" he asked. Spock blushed, but there was a sadness in his eyes. "Why do you look so sad?"

"It was not how it was supposed to be." Jim nodded and looked away.

"You must really love your fiance."

"It is not about love. It is about honor. Restoring it to my family." Jim looked back at Spock.

"What do you mean?"

"Many believe that I brought dishonor to my family name when I was born. Vulcan's do not take kindly to hybrids. I also disappointed my father by coming to Earth instead of going to the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Jackasses." Jim scoffed. He felt anger boiling within him at the thought that anyone could treat this perfect being in such a way. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that you have to live for yourself. You can't be truly happy and constantly worry about what others think." Spock's eyes softened as he stared into Jim's crystal blue ones.

"Unfortunately, it is not so simple for a Vulcan." he said quietly. He began to walk again, leaving Jim deep in thought before the blonde caught up with him.

"Hey!" he called. Spock stopped walking and turned. "Let me ask this and I'll stop bothering you about..." he left the question hanging for Spock to fill in his fiance's name.

"Stonn." he said, simply.

"Stonn. Does he ever make you laugh so hard that you snort?" Spock didn't even have to think about the question.

"No. Vulcans are not particularly humorous."

"Thought so. How can you be happy with someone like that?"

"As I already stated, it is not about-" Spock stopped, abruptly. He had looked up and noticed that he and Jim were standing under the same sign they had been before. The one with the mistletoe. Jim followed his gaze and grinned.

"It's tradition." he said, simply. Spock looked at him, face green from the cold, but an even darker color from blushing.

"Tradition is important." Spock looked back down, to Jim's eyes, and stared, searching. Jim took a step forward and put his hands on Spock's hips. They both leaned forward and their lips touched. An immediate spark shot through Spock at the touch. Though Jim was psi null, he could swear the man felt it as well. The kiss was icy, as they were both cold from the snow, and gentle. It was just the soft touch of lips. Spock's eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to feel for the first time since he was a child. Suddenly, the kiss was broken as a group of carolers began singing right beside the two. Spock studied Jim for a moment more before looking down.

"Excuse me." he mumbled and promptly walked away.

"Spock!" Jim said, running after him. "Spock!" When he finally caught up with him, Spock turned and stopped walking. "Look, it was just a kiss. No need to freak out." Spock looked as if he was about to reply when Leonard walked up.

"Who's freaking out?" he asked. Jim turned to his friend.

"Mmmm, someone bumped into Spock." Leonard looked at the both of them, suspicion swimming in his hazel eyes.

"Okay." he said slowly and drawn out. "Well, Carol's still shopping. I'm heading back to the room." Before Leonard left, Spock's communicator began going off. The Vulcan took it out of his pocket and looked at the display. He didn't answer the call.

"Aren't ya going to open it?" Leonard asked. Spock hesitated for a moment.

"It is Stonn."

"Oh." Jim said. Leonard looked at him, narrowing his eyes at his friend, attempting to figure him out. Carol had walked up behind Spock just in time to hear their conversation.

"Tell him Merry Christmas from us and congratulate him on his good oral hygiene." she said cheekily, walking off to catch up to Leonard. Spock's brows furrowed in confusion as his brain worked out what she had been talking about. Jim looked sheepish and Spock's eyes narrowed at him.

"You went through my bag." he accused. "You looked through my PADD." Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It might have been sticking out of your bag a little bit..." Spock's glare intensified. "Okay, so maybe we glanced at it."

"So, that is why you were so concerned about Stonn's sense of humor. You were mocking me."

"No, Spock. I wasn't. Trust me." Jim attempted to defend himself.

"Trust you? You broke my trust by going through my things. Now, I am supposed to trust you?!" Jim could tell that Spock was furious. Spock turned and began walking away.

"Spock! I'm sorry! I never meant to..." As Spock crossed out of earshot, Jim finished his sentence to himself. "Hurt you."

~x~x~x~

When Carol entered her and Spock's room, she noticed that Spock was already in the bed. How he had beaten her, she didn't know. She set down her shopping bags quietly and took her jacket off. As she crossed the room, there was a loud snoring coming from the bed. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she went to uncover Spock's head. She yelled and jumped back when she saw Leonard sleeping there, instead of Spock. Her yelling caused Leonard to wake up and he raised his head, blinking owlishly at her.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked tiredly.

"This is mine and Spock's room." she answered, putting a hand on her hip. "What are you doing in here?"

"Must've taken your key by mistake." he grumbled. "All these damn rooms look the same."

"Well, you can't stay in here..." He stood from the bed and stopped right in front of Carol. They stared at each other for a moment before Leonard awkwardly patted her on the shoulder and left the room. He walked down the hallway and to the room he and Jim were supposed to share. He went to open the door, only to find it locked. He knocked, but it seemed that Jim wasn't back yet. Leonard walked back to Carol's room, looking dejected. She looked at him quizzically.

"Jim's not back yet." he told her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you can stay here. Just until Jim gets back, though." she said, firmly. Carol took her things to the bathroom and came out dressed in her pajamas. Leonard was already laying down in the bed. Carol pulled back the covers and sat down, swinging her legs up and onto the mattress. They both lay stiff, nervous about being in the same bed as the other. It was Carol who finally broke the silence.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Leonard looked at her, startled. She scooted over into his personal space and leaned down. She gently kissed his lips and settled down, her head on his chest and arm around his waist. Leonard was beet red and had no idea what to do. He finally relaxed, curling his arm around Carol's back.

~x~x~x~

The next morning, Jim knocked on Carol and Spock's door.

"Spock." he called. When the door opened, instead of seeing Spock, Jim saw Leonard.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Spock isn't in there with you?"

"No, I thought he was with you."

"We kinda had a fight. He stormed off and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, the Vulcan?" the clerk asked from his place by the stairs. None of them had known the guy was there.

"Yeah." Jim said, turning.

"He slept in the office last night." Jim turned and began walking down the stairs. Before he got too far down, the clerk spoke up again. "He's not there anymore." Jim came back up the stairs and looked at Leonard, who was still standing there in the open doorway.

"Where is he?" Jim asked, barely keeping his patience intact.

"Probably half way to the city, by now." Jim's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. Before the clerk could repeat himself, Leonard shot him a glare. "He's gone? Did he leave a note or anything?"

"No, he caught a ride with my uncle. He did pay for half the bill, though." Jim looked at Leonard, lost. He couldn't believe Spock was gone. He would probably never see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock stared out the window of the semi truck at the blanket of freshly-fallen snow blanketing the countryside. It was a slightly awkward ride. He was trying to reassure himself that he had no feelings for Jim while the man that was driving him stayed silent. Finally, a silhouette of the city came into view. He was going to make it. No postponing the bonding. No letting his father down.

~x~x~x~

The banged up SUV traveled down the road, Jim and Carol in the front, Leonard in the back.

"I'm sorry Jim. I guess I don't know when to shut up." she said sincerely. Jim sighed.

"It's okay. Anyway, it's my fault. I shouldn't have looked through his PADD." Jim said. Everyone was silent for a moment until Leonard spoke up again.

"I think the hobgoblin's makin' a mistake anyway. You don't start a relationship out on a lie."

"Lie?" Jim asked, looking at Leonard in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah. I heard him talking to himself in the bathroom at the truck-stop restaurant. He was berating himself for lying to Stonn. Didn't tell him that you were driving us." Jim squinted, trying to figure Spock's motives out.

"Why?" Leonard shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, think about it." Carol piped in. "Would you want to tell your fiance that a couple was driving you to the city or a hot single guy you just met on a shuttle?"

"Oh, well thank you for that." Leonard grumbled from the back.

"Why would Stonn care if I was driving? We're all together, after all." Jim was mystified.

"Maybe Mr. Perfect has a jealous streak?" Leonard asked.

"Or, maybe that checklist was missing more than just a sense of humor?" Carol asked. The car went silent. "Maybe he realized that he doesn't get the same spark from Stonn that he gets from you."

"That's ridiculous. Spock said from the beginning that this was basically an arranged marriage. Besides, he doesn't like me like that." Leonard sighed. He knew that tone. It was the self-depreciating tone Jim used when he was feeling dejected.

"Look," he began. "You obviously like him. You haven't stopped talking about him since we left the inn."

"It doesn't matter, Bones. He's getting married in June. And I'm...I'm going home." Leonard's eyes widened at that statement. He knew all about Jim's relationship with his family. Especially his brother. He also knew that, this Christmas, the Kirk family was celebrating here, in New York. It was going to be at his brother's house. He was totally blindsided that Jim would want to go home after two years of not speaking with Sam.

~x~x~x~

The doorbell to a large mansion rang and a stiff butler answered. The door swung open to reveal Spock, carrying his luggage. The butler stepped aside and took his things for him. Spock shrugged off his coat and then took off the scarf he was wearing. It was the scarf Jim had given him back at the shuttle terminal. Spock stared at it for a moment before handing to the butler as he heard boots clacking against the tile floor. Stonn came into view and Spock walked toward him. Stonn was taller than Spock and broader in the chest. They each bowed their heads slightly at the other in greeting. Stonn held his arm out for Spock to take as he led them to the dining room. There was a giant spread of various Vulcan dishes on the long, wooden table. An older Vulcan woman was standing with her back to them, looking out the window into, what would have been, the gardens. She turned when they approached.

"Spock." she greeted. He bowed to her as well. At that moment an older Vulcan male entered the room.

"Mother, Father, this is S'chn T'gai Spock. Spock, these are my parents. Spock held up the ta'al, as did Stonn's parents.

"Ha'tha ti'lu." he greeted. They nodded back.

"We were beginning to think that you were but a figment of our son's imagination." Stonn's father said. Spock's eyes widened a fraction. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, I am real." he said. Stonn cut in.

"Spock has had a most horrible voyage."

"I can tell. Spock, you might want to freshen up and change before we eat." Stonn's mother said. Spock felt like he was in school again, being judged for who he was. He nodded, short and jerky, and Stonn led him to a guest bedroom upstairs. While up there, Spock changed into the most formal, Vulcan robes he owned. His thoughts trailed off to Jim. A human who didn't care what his lineage was or how he dressed.

~x~x~x~

Jim pulled up to the airport for Leonard and Carol to catch their connecting flights. Before they gathered their things, Leonard walked to the driver's window.

"Stay safe, kid." he said, laying a hand on Jim's shoulder through the open window.

"I will, Bones. Hey! Tell Jojo hi for me and that I'm sorry I'll miss our tea party."

"I will." Carol, who was watching the exchange with a smile, turned to Jim, a bag in her hand.

"Here. For you." she said, pulling out something wrapped in red tissue paper.

"You didn't have to." Jim told her.

"I know, but I wanted to. I got one for Spock, too, but..." They were both silent for a moment before Carol spoke again. "Glenrock Country Club." Jim was confused.

"Glenrock Country Club?"

"It's where Spock is having dinner with Stonn and his parents. Just in case you find yourself in the area. I would really appreciate it if you would give Spock his present, too." she said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Carol."

"Merry Christmas." Carol leaned in and pecked Jim on the cheek before she got out of the car and took Leonard's hand. Jim watched them leave before pulling out of the terminal.

Ha'tha ti'lu – Good Morning


	7. Chapter 7

After a very Vulcan lunch, everyone gathered in the large living room for tea. Spock sat on the sofa next to Stonn. He may not liked to have admitted it, but he was very nervous. He could already feel an air of disappointment rolling off of Stonn's mother in waves. He looked down at his hands, wringing them together. She looked up from her tea.

"Now, with our trip coming up, there is not much time to plan the bonding." she said. Spock's eyes widened minutely, not for the first time that evening. Usually, a ceremony was something completely private that the two getting bonded planned together. Spock had never heard of a family planning one themselves. Stonn's mother looked down her nose at him and continued. "I have spoken with the High Council and asked that they allow us to use their private temple for the event. They have agreed. I have also set up an appointment with my personal seamstress for a fitting of appropriate robes." When she was finished, Spock stared at her for a moment before responding.

"Ma'am. I apologize, but I was under the impression that Stonn and I would be planning the ceremony. Additionally, to honor my mother, I had hoped to have a Terran ceremony here on Earth as well." Stonn's parents looked as if he had slapped them. Their expressions belied their disapproval of the idea. Spock just looked back down. He assumed he would simply have to allow his new in-laws to plan the ceremony and give up the wedding his mother had dreamed he would have since he was a child. Feeling rather low, the last thing that Spock expected was to laugh. However, when the butler came in with a plate of hors d'oeuvres, he tripped on the carpet. The dish clattered to the floor and an olive flew across the room to land in Stonn's mother's tea with a splash. Spock hid his mouth behind his hand as soon as a soft laugh, accompanied by a snort, came out. Everyone in the room stared at him as if they had never seen him before.

"What was that?" Stonn asked, eying Spock. Spock blushed green.

"A laugh..." he said, trailing off. Stonn narrowed his eyes.

"Humans have been a bad influence on you." It was Spock's turn to glare. He took that statement as an affront to his mother. No one insulted his mother.

~x~x~x~

Jim stopped outside of his brother's house. It was quaint. He was nervous and had no idea what was going to happen once he was inside. Before going in, however, Jim decided to open the present that Carol had given him. Unwrapping the paper, Jim pulled out a picture frame. He turned it over to discover that the picture inside was one that she had taken of him and Spock. A small smile graced his lips. He ran a finger, gently, along the edge of Spock's face. Setting the photo down on the passenger seat, Jim opened the door and walked up the sidewalk of the house. He stood there a moment, contemplating whether or not he should stay or leave, before making up his mind and knocking on the door. When it opened, a beautiful brunette woman was revealed. She was wearing a festive sweater that Jim would have laughed at had this been anyone other than his ex. Her brown eyes widened in complete shock when she saw him standing there.

"Aurelan." he greeted. Overcoming her shock, Aurelan smiled kindly.

"Jim. It's good to see you. Your mother and Sam are in the kitchen." She stepped aside and let Jim into the house. It was a nice house. Smallish, but nice. Heading for the kitchen, Jim stopped in the doorway, watching his mother and older brother bustling around, cooking. When his mother spun around to grab something or other, her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her youngest son standing there.

"Jim." she whispered before launching herself at him. Jim laughed, catching his mother in a bone-crushing hug. He looked over her head and locked eyes with Sam. They had to talk.

"Sam, could you give me a hand out at the car?" he asked, releasing his mother. Suddenly, there was a tension that filled the room as Sam and Jim walked out. Once on the porch, Sam finally spoke up.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll let you take your best shot." Sam said. Jim laughed.

"Hitting you won't make me feel better." Jim paused for a second. "I wasn't sure how I would feel, seeing you and Aurelan together, but now..."

"Now?" Sam prodded.

"You were meant for each other." Sam just looked at Jim in wonder. It was amazing how far he had come in getting over this. He had been devastated when Aurelan left him. Now, he seemed completely fine. Jim hugged Sam and turned to the car. He opened the back of the SUV and Sam immediately pulled out Spock's 'vision board'.

"What is this?" he asked. Jim laughed and looked at the board. Three words stuck out to him and he smiled. Happily ever after.

"That, that's fate." he said.

~x~x~x~

The country club was decorated nicely for the holidays, all prim and proper. Spock looked around in wonder. It was beautiful, but it was no where near the kind of Christmas his mother had made. When they arrived at their table, Stonn pulled out Spock's chair for him. Everyone sat around the table and waited in silence. A waiter came by and set a bowl of rolls on the table. Spock reached out, hesitantly, and took one, only to be burned.

"Ow." he mumbled. "These are fresh." Stonn's father looked smug.

"They are made in house by a pastry chef the club flew in from Paris."

"Oh." Spock replied, dumbly. "Well, they are fresher than the one Jim had last night." he muttered to himself, only realizing what he had said when Stonn stopped with his glass halfway to his mouth.

"Who is Jim?" Spock floundered for a moment then answered.

"He is the one who rented the SUV back at the airport in Buffalo."

"I thought a couple, Leonard and Carol, drove you."

"They rode in the backseat." Stonn's mother made a sound of amusement.

"So, it was the couple, Jim, and you. How...intimate." Spock looked from her to Stonn, who didn't look happy at all. His head was spinning. He had just admitted to lying. Vulcans didn't lie. Yet, here he was. That also made him think of Jim. Bright, blue eyes. Messy, blonde hair. Someone who didn't judge Spock or hold him to seemingly impossible standards. Spock felt a weight in his stomach and set the roll on the plate in front of him. Stonn's voice made him look up again.

"What was he like?" Spock didn't think twice about lying to Stonn again. He realized he truly didn't care about the Vulcan. He was simply doing this for his father.

"Human. Old, gray, bad toupee."

"Look, I just need to talk to one of your guests." The voice caught Spock's attention and sent a shiver down his spine. He looked up, sharply and saw, none other, than Jim. Jim, who was carrying his large vision board with him. Without thinking, Spock rose to his feet and called out to him.

"Jim!" The blonde whirled around and locked eyes with Spock. He smiled broadly and rushed over. "What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. Jim motioned to the board.

"You left this in the car. I thought you might want it back."

"What is that?" Stonn's mother asked, repulsion in her voice. Jim looked at her, shocked.

"It's a vision board. It helps you focus on your goals to find out what you truly want in life." he finished, staring into Spock's eyes. Stonn's mother glared at Jim as he paid no mind to anyone but Spock, who was smiling back. "Anyway, merry Christmas." he said, turning and leaving. Spock felt hurt. Jim was about to walk out of his life forever. Could he be content with his bonding with Stonn or did he want something more? Stonn's mother drew his attention away from Jim's retreating back and he returned to his seat..

"That did not appear to be a toupee to me." she said snidely. Spock looked around at the three Vulcans sitting at the table. He then looked down at his vision board, only to notice that Jim had put a picture of the two of them on it. Staring for a moment, he came to a decision. He looked back up and to Stonn.

"I apologize. I cannot do this. I cannot live with this. I was so concerned about making my father content that I did not even give thought to my own happiness. My mother used to read me Terran fairytales. She often spoke of a concept that I had pushed away thinking I would never attain it."

"What is that?" Stonn asked. Spock looked him in the eye, a gentle upturn to his lips.

"My happily ever after." With that, he stood from the table and rushed off in the direction Jim had gone, leaving two stunned Vulcans and one glowering one. When he reached entrance to the club, he saw Jim taking his jacket off. Giving in to a truly bright smile, he approached.

"Do you know where one might get a Christmas dinner around here?" Jim turned, still shocked by Spock's breathtaking beauty. Even more so at his smile.

"Maybe." he said, stepping closer to Spock. "But, it'll cost you." He leaned up ever so slightly and met Spock's pliant lips. The two stood there kissing, Jim eventually deepening the kiss, only to break apart when someone cleared their throat. Jim pulled away, laughing and admiring the true happiness he saw reflected in Spock's large, brown eyes.

~x~x~x~

A knock sounded at the door and Winona Kirk rushed to open it. Jim had disappeared earlier and she was hoping that he was back. They were all about to sit down to dinner. She swung open the door, revealing her son with his arm around a tall, Vulcan male. She smiled, though confusion shone in her eyes.

"Mom, this is Spock. Spock, this is my mother, Winona." Spock greeted Jim's mother and took in his surroundings. He smiled when he saw that the decorations around him looked exactly like the ones in his mother's storybooks. Yes, this Christmas was perfect.

The End


End file.
